


Think We're Alone Now

by barrylen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Bingo 2019, Handcuffed Together, Kissing, Len is sneaky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: When Barry and Leonard get stuck together, Leonard does what he can do best and turns the situation to his advantage.





	Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after The Flash Season 3, Westallen have never been a couple.
> 
> Written for the Coldflash Bingo prompt: Handcuffed Together.
> 
> Title from Tiffany's "I Think We're Alone Now" (Yes, I did watch The Umbrella Academy...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ♥

“Well done, Flash,” Snart drawled, and wow, that was _rich_.

“Seriously?” Barry spat. “It’s not my fault we’re stuck like this. ‘Go on, I’ll distract her so you can put the cuffs on her,’ remember?”

His raised voice echoed a little in the abandoned lobby of what Barry was pretty sure had been a hotel once. He’d lie if he said it didn’t creep him out a little.

Snart gave him an unimpressed look. Then he looked down between them, at the meta-cuffs that were actually meant for a meta who called herself _Temptress_ effectively tying them together. Snart’s right hand and Barry’s left hand had no business being that close. Barry swore that there were little jolts of electricity running up his arm every time their fingers accidentally brushed.

“Might as well get comfortable until we get out of here.”

Barry scowled but shrugged in semi-agreement, and Snart slid down the wall behind them, stretching out his legs as soon as he was sitting. He pulled on the cuffs, and Barry acquiesced with a hassled huff, letting himself drop down onto the ground next to him.

His friends were going to have a field day. Barry wouldn’t be surprised if Iris and Cisco kept waiting on purpose to free him and Snart from their predicament, just so they had one more thing to tease Barry about. He knew it wasn’t _quite_ like that, but it seemed that meddling was a new favorite hobby of theirs. Especially when it came to Snart.

Barry bumped his head back against the wall in frustration.

“Why the long face?” Snart asked.

Barry glanced at him. Being this close to each other, it was like he could count every single eyelash, registered how his chest rose with every breath, noticed how appealing his lips looked—which was _not_ a train of thought he should follow.

“You have to ask? She got away. We’re _handcuffed together_.” He dragged their hands up between them to emphasize his point, shaking them before letting his arm drop down again. He decidedly did not jump when the movement made Snart’s hand brush his thigh.

Snart shrugged as if it was just a minor inconvenience.

“Don’t enjoy spending time with me?” His eyes were glinting with something akin to mischief. Barry scoffed. He figured he enjoyed it a little too much. That was the whole problem.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Very mature.”

“I know.” Barry sighed. “Aren’t you able to get us out of these? You cracked the Montgomery 3000.”

“Nope. Sorry.” Snart didn’t elaborate on why exactly he couldn’t do it, and Barry knew better than to ask.

He pushed his cowl back and got rid of his gloves with a little difficulty—Snart wasn’t particularly accommodating with moving his cuffed hand where Barry wanted it to—and passed a hand through his hair. He looked around them for another way to remove the handcuffs, since it was obvious that his friends were otherwise engaged.

His eyes fell on the cold gun, and he opened his mouth to suggest they use it, but Snart cut him off before he could say anything.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, voice dry. “Been there, tried that. Didn’t work out so well.”

He wiggled the fingers of his cuffed hand as if that was supposed to explain anything. It took a moment for Barry to remember.

“Oh,” he said. “That’s what you meant when King Shark—”

Snart gave him a sharp look, and Barry snapped his mouth shut. It seemed like he was still a little sore about the fact that Barry’d collected him from the Legends to steal the Dominators tech and put him back on his path without warning him about what was in store for him. Barry grimaced—he had a point there—and wet his lips. He was curious, though.

“So, about your hand…”

Snart sighed and pulled his hand up, Barry’s hanging uselessly in the air next to it because of the cuffs. “Good as new, courtesy of the Waverider’s med bay.”

“Can I…” Barry reached out with his other hand, touching it to Snart’s when he didn’t flinch away. He brushed his fingers over it, pulling it closer to his face. Amazing—there was no indicator that the skin had been fabricated, and the lines in his palm and even his fingerprints were authentic.

“Are you done?”

Barry winced and let his hand go. His cheeks felt hot. “Sorry. But, wow. The future is…”

“Pretty shit from what I’ve seen.” Snart’s voice didn’t give anything away, but there was a small smile pulling at his mouth that Barry couldn’t help but return.

Barry nudged him with his elbow. “A future with you in it can’t be that bad.”

There was a beat of silence, and Barry froze when his brain caught up with his mouth. Ah… that may have come out the wrong way.

Before he could stammer his way out of it, or apologize, or choose to just stare at the ceiling in silence, Snart surged forward and then their— _their lips were touching_. Barry suspected he was having a minor heart attack with the way his heart skipped a beat, not able to recover and return the kiss because Snart was already pulling away.

Barry stared at him. Snart stared back.

“Uh…” Barry said eloquently, mind blank. His mouth wasn’t in any condition to form words that made sense, lips still tingling. Snart just kissed him. He _kissed him_. “What—”

Snart made an aborted movement and pulled a face.

“Sorry,” he murmured, so quiet that Barry wasn’t sure if he hallucinated it. Then Snart pulled something out of his jacket, fumbled with the handcuffs, twisted his hand out of them and made to get up.

What the fuck—

Barry forced himself out of his stupor. The meta-cuffs clattered to the ground when he jumped forward to tackle Snart before he could get all the way up, and they tumbled down, and he didn’t think twice before he pinned him to the ground, legs on either side of his hips, hands holding onto Snart’s wrists so he couldn’t get away.

For the fraction of a second Barry was scared that he’d taken it too far, but Snart just huffed a harassed sigh, not even trying to fight him.

“You—you could’ve gotten us out of the cuffs this whole time?” Barry shook his head in disbelief.

“Interesting position you chose for this conversation, _Flash_ ,” Snart said, voice in full Captain Cold mode, and Barry rolled his eyes.

“It’s Barry, you ass,” he said.

And then he bent down to kiss him again. His heart thumped in his chest when he felt Snart’s breath hitch, when he felt him _thaw_ beneath him and his lips parted to deepen the kiss, when their breaths got heavy.

Snart drew back after a minute, raising his eyebrow, “Len.”

Barry snorted and shook his head again, finally letting go of Snart’s, _Len’s_ , wrists to cup his face.

“You know you could’ve had this a lot sooner, right? No need to wait for an opportunity where I literally can’t run away from you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Len said, which was fair, and Barry kinda saw it coming but let it happen when Len rolled them over in one fluid movement, curling his hand into the hair at the back of Barry’s head and pressing their mouths together as soon as he was on top of Barry.

His friends _were_ going to have a field day. Somehow, Barry didn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! ♥
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic and my CF bingo card can be found [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/183298400795/think-were-alone-now-by-barrylen-pairing-barry)!


End file.
